bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BlazeCannon15
Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shun Kazami page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Link Here is the link to the Wiki : http://bakugancanonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Canon-Fanon_Wiki - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 02:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :You coming Blazecannon?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 03:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Here's a link to the Wiki. Congrats on your 4,000+ edits, btw. http://bakugancf.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Fanon_Wiki - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 20:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Reply Cussing = 3 months Vandalism (1st) = 3 days Vandalism (2nd) = 1 week etc. Just plain harassment of other users = 3 weeks. ) Reply No, just block them for 6 months. I blocked that guy for a year because that's his third account. Oh, just make things up with Rec, that's all.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 22:34, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :I'll do it when I get home. Just try undoing stuff for now.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 22:39, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure right now I'm making easter eggs but if you want to go ahead.but if I need to be there then mabye in about 3 hours? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 22:56, April 4, 2010 (UTC) OK OK.Have a happy easter! Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 01:20, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks very very much for fixing up my user page it looks AWESOME!!!!!.Thanks again. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 17:28, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Looks awesome It looks really awesome!!How did you do that thing with the profile?And can I add something to it? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 21:12, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I meant that picture of hawktor with swinger attached and the line under that where it says guardien bakugan hawktor.I would like to add that I am 13 so could you tell me how to add that as I am not so good with pictures. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 22:30, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Are you a ventus brawler? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 01:57, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Well,would you like to join team ventus? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 01:59, April 6, 2010 (UTC) hi this is shary and michael and the game is not out yet and keep on checking it buy donga Reply If you want to become a member than just ask Bakuhorma.You are lucky that you get a ingram and Hawktor and you don't have to pay it out of allowance money.In edmonton I saw an ingram but for some reason they were selling it for $20.00 so I did not want to buy it.Good work on the straight A's thing to. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 22:48, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I Just rRealized Somethin'. W'hen you put more than 1 Ability Card for the same effect, it means they do the same hing, I al'W'ays thought it '''W'as an alternate name. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 02:19, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Cool. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 02:21, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 03:00, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Small Problem 'W'ith That. The last episode I sa'''W 'W'as "Exodus." I don't like to skip around. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 03:04, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not your boss.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 03:45, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::The dubs mess sometimes. Here, I'll take another look at it to see.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 16:52, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Huh, I think you're right. But it's weird, on the first time I saw the episode, it said Rock Hammer first, then Swinger....Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 16:59, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::It was on Youtube, on Toondude's, but he manages to block himself many times, so I can't see it, because (surprise surprise) he's blocked. Here, you can move the pages and what-not, I'm going to the Fanon Wikia to write abit. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 17:03, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello I do not believe I have every said "Hello" to you, so... Hello!! =D Agent A- Just some advice! (talk) 00:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Whoops Sorry Blaze,my little brother likes messing around with my user and talk pages.But yes I do consider you a friend. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 03:24, April 11, 2010 (UTC) See 'W'hat?????? Swaythinger??????????? --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 21:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Reply Bakugan Dimensions won't be up until June.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 16:08, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe, maybe not. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 16:11, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't really have one.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 16:14, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Right now, the only thing between you and 'cratship is your bad grammar. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 16:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry, I don't. I use a Mac, where it's already installed.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 16:23, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Other than that, your good. Just keep editing with good grammar.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 16:31, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I need some help wit something can you help? can you help me with the thing u know u have it with the picture of ingram and it says your gaurdian and stuff u know that can u tell me what thats called? How? How did you become an admin? I've been on this wiki for a while but there is still a lot IDK. Still how?! Digimaster1 (talk) 19:44, April 22, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 Thanks Thanks for the reply. Digimaster1 (talk) 00:18, April 23, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 Can't upload a picture Hey do you think you could help me out? I tried to upload a picture to Minx Elfin but it said there's a user rights error. Reply It's actually the same person...he thinks, for some reason, that all articles in the English Bakugan Wikia should be in Portugese. Does that make any sense?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 23:15, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yep.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 00:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) can you read my story on my blog it would really help - Agent Z YO!!!!!! Hey, since your the AC guy, you think you could fix MH MK2's??????? --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 04:50, April 27, 2010 (UTC) InfoBox How do you do you character infbox Reply SpinMaster is trying to make their site the best in teh world, so they prohibited pics of Bakugan like Sky and Gaia Dragonoid and others. We're trying to get that right back.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 21:21, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :To kill us off.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 21:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Let me explain. SpinMaster wants to sue us unless we don't remove images of Bakugan such as Luxtor, Jetro and Phantom Dharak, because they are "Unreleased Prototypes". But why are they then on Ebay and TaoBao? ''T.S.∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 21:26, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :I did. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 21:52, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Reply Don't worry, I was just wondering.Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 22:10, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, but I already knew that. But I just found a load of new stuff, I just can't post it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 22:22, May 13, 2010 (UTC)